LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow is a dark fantasy storyline created by Officer Candy Apple. It will have some mild connections with LOTM: Sword of Kings saga and shared its own part of multi-universe. =Overview= Information *Rated: PG-13 *Genre: Dark Fantasy *Based on elements from Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story, Bones, Dungeons & Dragons, ancient myths, Dante's The Divine Comedy and so on. Plot He, known as Ichabod Crane, is a revolutionary soldier who revived after more than two centuries' demise. She, known as Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills, is a young police officer and future FBI Agent who is haunted by a horrible demon king throughout her life. Together, they will form a huge team with other heroes, trying to stop the forces of evil from plunging the world into chaos. When their bitter enemies known as the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse arrived, it is revealed to them that a war between good and evil has been in Sleepy Hollow all along, waiting to take its form. They both know only they can stop it... =Characters= Heroes Main Heroes * Ichabod Crane * Abbie Mills * Frank Irving * Katrina Crane * Jenny Mills * August Corbin * Daniel Reynolds * Sister Mary Eunice '' * ''Drizzt Do'Urden * Betsy Ross * Linley Baruch * Peter Pan (real) * Sophie Foster * George Washington * Thomas Jefferson * Benjamin Franklin * Poison Ivy (anti-heroic) Antagonists Thirteen Tribulations Note: There was once twelve tribulations recorded on the Grand Grimoire, but the future Michael Langdon had made him into fifth, outranking the rest. *First - Four Horsemen of Apocalypse **Death (the Headless Horseman): Abraham van Brunt **War: Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish (formerly) **Conquest / Pestilence: Unknown **Famine: Unknown *Second - Pandora *Third - Harbinger of Elder Elemental Eyes: Vizeran DeVir **Water: Gar Shatterkeel **Earth: Marlos Urnayle ** Fire: Vanifer **Air: Aerisi Kalinoth *Fourth - Lord Helio *Fifth - Micheal Langdon (interfered) *Sixth - Jasmine Porcelain (outranked) *Seventh - ? *Eighth - ? *Ninth - ? *Tenth - ? *Eleventh - ? *Twelfth - ? *Thirteenth and Final - Moloch United Kingdom of America *Satanic King: Moloch *False Prophet: Lady Van Tassel *James Colby *Solomon Kent (brainwashed) Ghost Army of Hotel Cortez *James Patrick March *Aileen Wurnoros *John Wayne Gacy *Richard Ramirez *Jeffery Dahmer *The Zodiac Killer Others *Eckidina KnightWalker *Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa *Juria KnightWalker *Dr. Frankenstein *Peter Pan (false) / Malcom / Pied Piper =Stories= Saga 1 - Horsemen Main Article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Season 1 - The Cranes Main Article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Season 2 - Death Main article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Season 3 - War Main article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc Season 4 - Conquest Main article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc Season 5 - Famine Main article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Famine Arc Saga 2 - Pandora Season 6 - Pandora (single season) Main Article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga Saga 3 - Elemental Evil Main Article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga Season 7 - Elemental Evil (single season) Saga 4 - Harvest Season 8 - Harvest (single season) Main Article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Saga 5 - Anti-Christ Season 9 - Anti-Christ (single season) Main Article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga Saga 6 - Rose & Lolth Main Article: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Rose & Lolth Saga '' Season 10- Militant Myrlochar Season 11 - Handmaidens of Lolth Season 12 - Nest of Spider Queen Saga 7 - Black Host Saga 8 - TBA Saga 9 - TBA Saga 10 - TBA Saga 11 - TBA Saga 12 - Zodiac Saga 13 - Moloch Season ??? - Moloch (single season) Spin-off, side stories & Crossover Spin-offs ''A full list of spinoff could be seen here. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files .]] ''The Christmas is coming 3 months after Jenny Mills' release from Tarrytown. In a dream, Sheriff August Corbin is informed by Sister Mary Eunice's spirit about Ichabod's destined return. At the Christmas Eve of 2012, however, the evil knocked Corbin's door instead of Santa Claus. Jenny was possessed by a demon named Ancitif who is Moloch's minion. The demon prophesied Corbin's demise under the Horseman of Death, and then Corbin saved Jenny and raced against time to stop Moloch from harming Abbie so that she can meet Crane alive. In Tenguu City (Sword of Kings Timeline), as the LN-666 Project ongoing, a mysterious figure had visited the KnightWalker Family. The person handed a powerful Grand Grimoire written by John Dee as a gift to Eckidina KnightWalker and urged her to try a spell known as the Traveler's Spell. Wanting to get rid of her bitter foes, Eckidina used it to drive Katarina Couteau and her friends (including La Folia Rihavein) and made them travel back in time. They meet Corbin by accident when the New Year bell of 2013 rings and they learn about his plan. Not long afterwards, however, the notorious terrorist Atticus Nevins, who is a treacherous army general and former friend of Corbin, had returned in front Corbin for the same ancient artifact that Ichabod managed to hid during Boston Tea Party. Under Moloch's order, Nevins shall do anything to kidnap Abbie. Encouraged by Reverend Knapp and Sister Mary Eunice, Katarina and her friends helps Corbin to keep Abbie alive and made her see Ichabod alive as well, but Eckidina soon followed them via Traveler's Spell to destroy Katarina and pacted with Nevins, and Eckidina's presence bring a wave of undead monsters and only make things worse. Would Corbin succeeded in protecting Abbie? Would Katarina returned back to her time and started the final battle between humanity and KnightWalkers? Most importantly, when will Ichabod Crane return, and who gave Eckidina the Grand Grimoire? *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Le Premier Chapitre'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Deux'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Trois'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Quartre'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Cinq'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Six'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Sept'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Huit'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Neuf'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Dix'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Onze'' *''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze (Final)'' Based in... Gallery 11850414 587795308026388 125119881 n.jpg CQz2e78UkAA99_G.jpg MV5BMjEwMjU0NzM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ4NDM2MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMzM2Nzc4MjEyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDM1NzEwMzE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg sleepy-hollow-006-valentines.jpg sleepy-hollow-002-valentines.jpg Aerisi_Kalinoth.jpg 80092d4f78f0f736452cd4220255b319eac413b4.jpg e27a513e6709c93dc0ce95d4973df8dcd1005446.jpg ff6a1bfae6cd7b89aa425fbe072442a7d9330e49.jpg 4c64e73d70cf3bc72ccd55cfd900baa1cc112ab5.jpg Happyholidays.jpg gfx-fox-fall-poster-sleepy-hollow-v1.jpg Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Conquest Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Famine Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Pandora Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Crushing Wave Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Black Earth Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Eternal Flame Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Howling Hatred Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Vizeran DeVir Arc Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - English Civil War Arc Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Michael Arc Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Blood Moon Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes